Agon
by The Imperfect Me
Summary: Discovering oneself was tough enough, but the poor Uchiha had to think of some way to come out of the closet for his parents and brother. They've never heard of a gay shinobi before. SasuNaru, non-massacre.
1. Anxiety

**Author's Note:** Derp. I'm back again. Been really disappointed with the no reviews, because honestly, if I even got ONE review saying I should continue, then I would totally make my oneshots into a chapter series just for that one person. I'm making this a chapter series since more people read those, and this story has a LOT of potential. Give this starving artist a chance guuuuys! Anyways, I'm the secretary to my high school's GSA so this is dedicated to two of my best gay friends Ryan and Victor, and to anyone who bravely came out of the closet as lesbian, gay, bisexual, or transgender (LGBT).

**Summary:** Did you know? The word agon means a struggle? Discovering oneself was tough enough, but the poor Uchiha had to think of some way to come out of the closet for his parents and brother. They've never heard of a gay shinobi before. SasuNaru, non-massacre.

_Agon_

Chapter One—Anxiety

Sexuality was one thing a shinobi or kunoichi had never questioned, and on a few occasions, a civilian would question their own as well, but passed it off as a phase. There were no laws against gay shinobis or lesbian kunoichis, only because they had never been heard of before, so therefore never questioned. However, Sasuke couldn't help but ponder upon these questions of his own sexuality, especially ever since the day Rookie Nine graduated the academy to become genin. It was that same day when Sasuke and Naruto had accidentally kissed each other.

At first, Sasuke had felt disgusted, that the feeling was not right, that Naruto's ramen-breath made him want to vomit all over the place, however after a couple of weeks of thinking things through, and actually getting to know the blonde, he had felt a slight attraction and passed it off as friendship. The attraction soon grew stronger however, and so he just passed it off as brotherhood. It wasn't until he had accepted his secret admiration and crush towards the idiot fox was when he began to think of ways to get Naruto to kiss him again.

This wasn't right, was it? For a male shinobi to love another that is the same gender… It was dangerous, and he had heard of a few stories from other countries and villages that that kind of shinobi would get stripped of their status and would have their chakra sealed for life. Losing his shinobi status terrified him, especially coming from such a prestigious clan of ninja that practically held Konoha together besides the Hokage. It would be a disgrace, he frowned and his eyebrows knitted together as he thought more, it wasn't like he wasn't one already… He was snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard his name being called down for dinner.

Tension rose in the air around the young Uchiha as he sucked in air, a chuunin now that most of Rookie Nine were also chuunin, with the exception of a few members in Team Gai who were jounin. He sat at the dinner table, legs crossed together as his hand shook to reach for his mother's special onigiris. "Otou-san…" he muttered anxiously. How was he going to tell his father?

"Yes Sasuke-san?" his father's old stern eyes looked up at his son's nervous ones, "What is it?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this situation. He had noticed that since the start of dinner, his little brother had become very nervous, and it shocked him to see that his mother nor his father had taken notice, or if they have, then why they didn't say anything about it. For a long time now, ever since Sasuke was born, he had never seen him this afraid before, not since the time he was forced to apologize to his father for doing something wrong.

Sasuke's breathing automatically stopped, "I…' Should he? Should he just blurt it out? Just to get it done with? "I need to be excused." He quickly said instead and left the dinner table, completely aborting his plan and intentions. He saw his father about to yell at him for rudely excusing himself until Itachi interrupted him purposefully, knowing Sasuke needed to calm down. The younger Uchiha threw the older one a grateful glance before quickly leaving the compound and into the cool late-afternoon breeze.

Where was he going to go now? Surely he couldn't head back inside anytime soon. He saw the look Itachi had given him. His nosy older brother would surely interrogate him about his odd behavior. Maybe he should head over to Naruto's… He gritted his teeth as a faint blush ran over his cheeks, looking down at the dirt ground, letting his dark bangs cover his face so onlookers wouldn't see. 'That's right, he's on that solo mission, so he isn't here…' he thought to himself, 'Then perhaps Kakashi-sensei?' The Uchiha only shook his head again, kicking a pebble that was in his way, 'He's always wandering Konoha at this hour reading that perverted book of his. I've got no other choice but Sakura. She's working in the hospital.'

He began to change his route to head over to the hospital, knowing that she normally took the night-shift since most nurses complained of the lack of sleep, and since Sakura was an experienced kunoichi, she could go for days without sleep and was practically used to the lack of sleep. He secretly called her an insomniac despite the fact that he never saw bags under her iridescent jade eyes. He knew that she had gotten over her longing crush towards him long ago, seeing as it was ridiculous and saw him as her brother, just as he sees her as his sister. They had established that when Naruto had tried to get them together once before.

Quickly walking passed the half-asleep nurse in the front desk, he made his way towards Sakura's office where it was labeled: "Head Doctor". He slipped inside her office to see her concentrating over a couple of folders, papers sprawled out everywhere and what seemed like to be blood in a tube standing on a small rack next to another tube filled with a clear substance.

Sakura quickly looked up, dressed in her normal red vest, black biker shorts with a beige skirt, and over that was a white medical coat he often saw Shizune or Tsunade wear while at the hospital. It definitely meant high status. "Eh? Sasuke-kun?" she blinked, "What are you doing here?" She asked putting down a pen and a couple of papers, perhaps wondering if he felt ill or was wounded internally since she saw no visible blood.

Sasuke just shook his head, taking a seat on a couch seated in front of her desk, "Nothing, just had nowhere to go. Naruto isn't back from his mission and Kakashi is impossible to find at this hour."

She just smiled warmly at him, making him remember that same smile when she had fed him apples in the hospital after the chuunin exams before he slapped them away. He winced at the thought, feeling guilty, but he knew that it was the past and she was far passed it. He looked up at her again to see her concentrating on her experiment again, grabbing a telescope this time and preparing a slide.

So much had changed in so a matter of time. He remembered when he heard Sakura had requested Tsunade's tutelage, and how she became her apprentice, it was around the time when Naruto began training under Jiraya as well. A little after that, he had begun training under Kakashi, knowing that leaving Konoha would make him a traitor, something his older brother would have despised. Secretly, he had high respect for his brother and his opinion mattered the most to him. Snapping out of his thought process he began to wonder, "Ne, Sakura," still not used to adding a suffix after her name, he asked, "what made you want to be trained by Tsunade-sama?"

Apparently Sasuke's unexpected question had startled her into accidentally bumping into the telescope, causing the slide to slightly shift from her view. She rubbed her eye in irritation, but did not ignore her teammate's question. "When I got tired of staring at your back," she answered with a small grin, "Yours, Naruto's and Kakashi's as well."

He understood what she had meant by this, and he couldn't blame her. He understood that feeling of being useless, especially when he went on missions with his brother where he would practically just be following Itachi around until the mission was completed. From then on, he refused any missions with his brother, and was glad that Itachi understood why as well. There was no way he could compare to him, becoming ANBU Captain at only thirteen years old was ridiculous, and doing each and every single one of father's biddings as well. He knew that he was lucky to not be in Itachi's position, no matter how many times he was jealous of the praises Itachi received.

"What's on your mind Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, breaking the young Uchiha out of his thoughts. "I know you're not just in here just to randomly chat. What's going on?" Looking at how tense Sasuke was, she set down her equipment, sitting at the edge of her desk, giving him her full attention.

Sasuke began to wonder, should he tell just tell her? That he might be…? He mentally slapped himself, telling himself to just talk, shout out the first thing that just came to mind to get it over with. The first thing just so happened to be, "Naruto." He would've smacked his forehead if it weren't for the medic's presence. It was very 'un-Uchiha' like.

"Naruto-kun? Did he say something to bother you again?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

He shook his head from side to side, "What makes him so special?"

"Mmm, that he's a jinchuuriki, he's loud—"

Sasuke cut her off once again, "Not that. Just…" His eyebrows furrowed together in contemplation, "Why is he always on my mind Sakura?" He looked up this time, hard onyx eyes glaring at her green ones, as if blaming her.

The question shocked Sakura, but she just gave him a small apologetic smile, "I can't answer that for you." But it was so clear to her, and she wasn't at all surprised, that what she saw in Sasuke's eyes was _love._

**Author's Note:** Reviews or no, I'm continuing this! But you know… The more reviews I get, the faster I update… (:

Feedback is nice, so are reviews!


	2. Practice

**Author's Note:** Well, here's chapter two (: I'm SO glad that I got my very first review after the first ten minutes of updating! Your reviews filled my satisfaction, but now that chapter two is up, I'm hungry again! I know, I'm such a fatty right? I've never read a SasuNaru fanfiction before, so I guess it's a good thing because some of you guys said that it's hard to find a good one, but I've never read any… So here you go! Bonappetit!

_**Agon**_

_Chapter Two—Practice _

It was close to nearly around midnight when Sasuke was forced out of Sakura's office due to hospital regulations, and because the medic complained that he was being a distraction in her studies. He shuffled his feet on the dirt ground for a bit before deciding to head back home. Their talk was long, but was useful. There was one thing that Sakura did say that caught his attention. He remembered her words perfectly: _"Whenever there's something Naruto-kun wants, or likes however, his ears start to turn pink a little. It's something I noticed after him taking us out to ramen several times. He's supposed to be back from his solo mission sometime this week, so knowing him, he'll drag the entire team for ramen."_ Had Naruto's ears turned pink when they kissed back when they were genin?

"Sasuke-san?" an all too familiar voice called his name. The Uchiha looked up to see that it was his sensei, Kakashi. "What are you doing up so late at night? Not trying to leave the village now are we?" Kakashi had on his usual one eyed grin, but he also showed concern, wondering if Sasuke was actually leaving the village.

"Just taking a midnight stroll," Sasuke answered, seeing that Kakashi's shoulders visibly relaxed at the response, "Catching up with Sakura in her office a bit and was about to head back home. What are you doing still walking around?" He noticed that his sensei wasn't reading that infamous book.

The silver haired jounin looked nervous for a second, scratching the back of his head before letting his hand fall to the side, "To tell you the truth Sasuke, I've got sleeping problems. I guess you could also call me an insomniac."

It wasn't until then that Sasuke noticed dark bags underneath Kakashi's visible eye. He tilted his head to the side a bit before answering, "You should see Sakura about that. She's always takes the night shift and should still be in her office. I should be heading home soon…" He was starting to look forward to slip underneath the thick covers of his bed.

Kakashi nodded quickly, "Yes, yes, I suppose it'd be a good idea. Well then Sasuke, see yo—"

"Is it true?" Sasuke quickly interrupted Kakashi, "That Naruto's ears turn pink around something he likes or wants?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at this odd question, "I haven't noticed, gomen Sasuke. You should head back home and get some rest. I'm sure your family is worried."

The young shinobi hesitantly nodded, "Right… Oyasumi," he began walking off into the opposite direction, leaving his teacher slightly confused.

He quickly made his way back home, sneaking through the back to see that his parents had fallen asleep already, and prayed that Itachi fell asleep as well, or that he was off the compound. The last thing he wanted now was to be interrogated. He entered his room, glad to see that everyone had fallen asleep and quietly sighed in relief to himself. He didn't bother changing into more comfortable clothes, just slipping out of his shoes, taking off his hitai-ate and placing them right next to his bedside before slipping under the warm covers of his bed.

Right as soon as he was about to drift off into a deep slumber, he felt his door sliding open to feel Itachi's presence in his room. Sasuke pretended to be asleep, hoping that his brother would take pity on him and just leave him alone, but sadly karma wasn't on his side at that time. "If you're going to pretend to be asleep, then try a little harder. Relax your shoulders for instance and even out your erratic breathing." Itachi lectured before taking a seat by the edge of Sasuke's futon mattress.

Sasuke sucked in breath and exhaled as he turned around to face his brother, "Fine. What do you want?" From Itachi's wet hair and towel draped around his neck, it looked like he just got out of the shower.

"Don't think that you can just easily get away with what happened during dinner otouto. What's been troubling you?" He could tell Itachi was beginning to put on that big brother face he hated so much. He hated it because whenever it was up, he felt like he could tell him anything.

There was no use lying to his older brother, but it also didn't mean that he was going to be telling him his darkest secret, and he was still unsure about it as well. "Well," he muttered quietly, looking down at the blankets. "Is it… Does…?" He had a hard time phrasing what he wanted to say, but Itachi was a patient man. "Are there any… abnormal shinobi in Konoha?" He had hoped that Itachi understood what he meant by 'abnormal'.

Itachi gave a thoughtful look and nodded, raising Sasuke's hopes just a little. "Of course, you're entire team is pretty abnormal. Hatake Kakashi wields the Sharingan, even though he's not an Uchiha. Uzumaki Na—"

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes and shook his head, "That's not what I meant. Look, forget it. I'm tired, and you've got a mission tomorrow morning."

The older brother grew concerned, but knew how stubborn his brother his and just nodded, getting up and began leaving the room, "If there's anything, _anything_ you want to talk to be about, then just tell me otouto. Oyasumi."

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled underneath the covers, turning around so his back faced the sliding door where Itachi exited. He was secretly hoping that Itachi knew what he meant. He wanted to know if there were any other gay shinobi out there. Were there lesbian kunoichis in Konoha? He had thought about Tenten as a lesbian, but quickly shook his head. He had remembered her obvious crush on the Hyuuga prodigy when Team Gai had trained with Team Seven before. She kept blushing each time Neji kept glancing at her. It was almost like staring at a genin Sakura again, only, Tenten knew better than to dedicate herself to be a fan girl.

He then began to wonder when exactly Naruto would come back, because he wanted to test Sakura's observation, to see if Naruto's ears turned pink or not. He sighed, wanting to see the idiot fox's cerulean blue eyes again, to see the vibrant orange again on his ridiculous uniform. The Uchiha growled silently to himself, hating this warm blossoming feeling he begins to feel whenever the image or the thought of the Uzumaki appears. It felt like the sun was being engulfed by a smooth china silk in the center of his chest and spilled its warmth throughout his entire body. Maybe this was love. Or, he began to doubt himself again, this was just confusion. Sasuke shook his head and buried his head in the soft pillow, quickly drifting to a light slumber, but not before catching that small scent of top ramen, a light smile on his face.

* * *

><p>As much as Sasuke would have loved to sleep in since it was the weekend, and it was allowed in the Uchiha household, he was woken up with a loud rapping at the door to his room. He grumbled, acting childish and hid under the covers, almost tempted to tell whoever the person was to go away, but decided against it, since it would be very un-Uchiha like.<p>

"Sasuke, the Hokage has summoned you to her office. It's about a mission. Come back for breakfast later after the meeting." A deep serious voice was heard from behind the sliding door. Sasuke recognized this as his father and was thankful he didn't tell him to go away.

"Yes chichi," he yawned, addressing his father respectively before pushing himself up from the covers to quickly get ready and to appear decently.

Soon enough, he was out the door with a good morning to his mother, father and older brother down in the kitchen, not before grabbing one of Itachi's onigiris much to the weasel's displeasure. Quickly finishing up the rice ball, he made his way towards the tower, passed the many guards who recognized him and gave him a good morning. Finally making it into the office, he saw familiar pink and silver hair of his teammates. Raising a thin dark eyebrow, he asked, "A mission?"

Sakura turned to face the young Uchiha and grinned, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi turned at the same time and gave him that single one-eyed crinkle whenever he smiled, giving him a quick wave, "It's a team mission."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, "But how can this be a team mission if Naru—"

At that exact time, he heard an all too familiar voice, the door to the Hokage's office slammed opened wide. A loud obnoxious yell could be heard, "Yo!"

At that very same moment, dark onyx orbs met with cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I did this for you guys… I love you THIS much to post it up after a 12 hour rehearsal. Thanks SO much for the reviews~ Once again, I'm a starving artist. FEED ME WITH REVIEWS.


	3. Mission

**Author's Note:** Well, here you go! I'm pretty satisfied with how this story is coming along well so far, and I haven't gotten any writer's block yet either, just my main difficulty is rushing things. From my past fanfictions on other accounts, I feel like I'm rushing :P So I just need to slow things down…

_**Agon**_

Chapter Three—Mission

Those deep sky blue eyes, that fox-like grin, his spiked blonde hair, and that _orange_ uniform… It was everything Sasuke despised, but it was _Naruto_. It was someone he had grown to possibly love and admire. Sasuke's onyx eyes had softened at the sight of this idiot fox, but soon hardened once again, and let out that one word he knew that drove the jinchuuriki off and over the edge, "Dobe."

Naruto blinked, his smile creased down to a deep frown that made him look agitated, "Teme! I come back from a long mission and all the welcome I get is that?" He huffed childishly, stomping his foot on the ground.

Tsunade cleared her throat, bringing the entire team's attention to her, "You guys can have your usual reunion later, _after_ I discuss with you what the mission is all about so you all have a clear understanding of what needs to be done. This mission is completely classified, B-ranked, meaning after I give the details of this mission, none of you shall be speaking anymore of this mission until you leave the village. If I just so happen to catch _any_ of you to be speaking about it to anyone else besides amongst yourselves, I will have you on probation," she threatened, knowing well that they understood she meant business.

Sasuke silently gulped, thinking to himself, 'A mission this dangerous and classified? Why choose three chuunins and a special jounin then? In fact, why is it even labeled as B-rank?' Questions ran through his head, so many that he was tempted in just interrupted the Hokage and asking them himself, but he knew better and chose to stay quiet by Kakashi and Naruto.

"This mission shall be take place in Nadeshiko Village," Tsunade continued, smirking as she could hear Sakura's held back laughter. "You will all be going to one of their annual festivals that are being held for three days straight. I've just been informed from the village head that there has recently been a threat of a bomb to be set off during one of the three days. The reason why this is confidential is because the villagers do not know of this threat, and a possibility of an assassination might occur. The worst possible case scenario would be that the Akatsuki are involved, but it's very unlikely considering that the village is not popular and they hold no real valuables."

The platinum blonde haired Hokage handed Sakura the scroll with all the details of the mission to be kept safe, trusting her apprentice to give more details later on about the village background, knowing she'd love to see their reaction. "Sakura-chan will give you more details about the mission and knowing the village background and history is very important. They are very traditional people and it is in our best interest to continue allying with them. If there are no further questions…" She took out a long bottle labeled as plum sake, heaved out a sigh and glowered at them, "Then, get _out _of my _OFFICE_!"

* * *

><p>The next thing Sasuke knew, he was being dragged by the hyper blonde shinobi to the usual ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen. Deep down, he felt a little bad for Kakashi and Sakura, always having to follow the dumb blonde around everywhere, but the two of them must have felt bad for Sasuke during this time due to Naruto's strong grip around his wrist, dragging him into the small bar of the ramen stand. Sasuke secretly didn't want Naruto to ever let go of his wrist. His hands were warm, with calloused fingers and a smooth palm and the very thought of just holding his hand made Sasuke shiver. Naruto grabbing a hold on Sasuke's wrist was probably the closest thing he would ever get to actually holding hands with him.<p>

As soon as Kakashi and Sakura arrived a few minutes after, they were all seated and by then, the contact between Sasuke and Naruto was broken much to the young Uchiha's disappointment. His stomach began to churn as soon as he realized that he sat next to Naruto, and then came Sakura then Kakashi. As much as he would love to sit next to his sensei and his female companion, he would much rather be seated next to the blonde. As soon he saw his pink haired friend, he automatically remembered what she said about Naruto's ears turning pink. Was it true? He almost smacked himself for not seeing if Naruto's ears had changed color when he took his wrist.

Teuchi, the ramen shop owner gave a wide grin at his favorite blonde-headed customer, "Naruto, finally back from that solo mission? Glad to see you're safe, now what would you all like?" He gave them all his usual laid-back grins.

Naruto grinned back, giving the man a thumbs up, "Mission was a success! Mmm, how about that ramen special you have up for this week?"

Teuchi turned, looking at Sasuke with the same smile plastered on his face, "I guess I'll have the same as the dobe's." He smirked when he heard Naruto choking a bit on his tea from his name-calling.

Sakura smiled back at the chef and just ordered tempura with a side of seaweed salad, while Kakashi ordered tonkatsu, much to the female's horror**(1)**. Waiting for their meal to arrive, Sakura unrolled the scroll given by Tsunade again and grinned, "Nadeshiko Village… You guys should know, that it's practically an entire village ran by mostly females. The festival they hold every year is pretty much to see who would get wed. The point of it is that males challenge the females, or it could be the other way around, and if the females win, then they get to choose whichever male they want to bear children with, hoping for the strongest kunoichi heiress."

The expressions on all three of the male teammates' faces were almost priceless, a picture-perfect moment, but Sakura continued, "Details of the mission are to seek out the threat to the village, assassinate them, report to the village head of our success, and head back home. In order to avoid any conflict with other females in the village since the majority of you guys are male, Naruto-kun, you…" she glared at the paper in irritation and threw the scroll back into her pouch after tightly rolling it up, "you need to use your henge to disguise yourself as a woman and pair up with either Sasuke-kun or Kakashi-sensei who will play the 'husband' roll." Soon enough, as she finished her statement, the food had arrived as well.

Naruto had on a wide grin at her last sentence, "Heheheh, looks like my oiroke no jutsu will actually come in handy!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Naruto's still childish intent, but now understood why Tsunade had chosen this team to complete this mission.

"Itadakimasu," They all muttered before beginning to chow down in the well-cooked food.

The Uchiha couldn't help but keep thinking about Naruto, how he hoped that they would be paired up as a couple, despite the fact that Naruto would be dressed and disguised a girl. Just the thought of the two together as a couple made his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He quickly glanced at the blonde, seeing that his ears did in fact turn pink. Turning back to his own large bowl of ramen, he sighed, still wondering if this strange sort of feeling was only temporary, that maybe it really was just a "phase" in his teenage years. There were, after all, still young, and at such a young age, he needed an adult influence, which would be his older brother, or his sensei Kakashi.

"—uke?" a loud voice penetrated his ear drums as he leaned slightly away from the source of noise that broke his train of thoughts. It was Naruto. "Are you going to finish that?"

Sasuke blinked, staring at his half-empty bowl, and then at Naruto's already empty one, then to his bright smiling face which had bits and pieces of noodles stuck to his cheek. The temptation to eat it off was strong, but he settled for the next best thing and simply took a napkin, wiping it off the confused ninja's face. "Idiot… Watching you eat all that made me full anyways," he muttered, tossing the dirtied napkin away and slid his bowl over to the excited blonde, only to watch him inhale the bowl and dirty his mouth again.

Both Sakura and Kakashi found that form of affection odd, especially coming from Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't very… Uchiha-like to wipe off food from someone else's face—much less, a _boy's_ face. Kakashi just shrugged it off as brotherly affection, but Sakura hid a sly grin underneath her curtain of pink hair. Just as quickly, she interrupted the peaceful silence, "I think Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun should partner up since they work best together in battles, and because Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan is causing problems again so I can be around him whenever he's feeling any pain."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in a bit of confusion, "But Sakura-chan, I thought you already che—" He was sharply jabbed in the ribs by the medic-nin, a signal for him to be quiet.

Naruto hummed, giving a contemplating look before looking at Sakura, then at Sasuke, "I guess Sakura-chan is right…" A grin began to form on his lips, "Then Sasuke, that means I call the window side of the bed!"

Sasuke could only smirk, "Hn, as if, dobe."

"Teme!"

That same warm fluttery feeling erupted in his chest again at the news of Naruto being his temporary partner. Perhaps, he would use this opportunity to see if he really did love Naruto or not…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Spent a good three hours typing this all up for you guys because your reviews fueled me up! Will admit though, it probably would've taken me an hour if I weren't so easily distracted… I always try to reply to all of my reviews, but I also try to keep my author's note nice and short since to me, it's a bit annoying to sometimes see the author's note so incredibly long and the chapter so incredibly short, so I'm not going to reply to anonymous reviews on here—but they are MUCH appreciated!

**(1):** "Tonkatsu" is a dish that is basically fried pork. Sakura has been around Tsunade and Shizune long enough to know and take care of Tonton, who is also a pig. The thought of eating anything involving pork, reminds her too much of Tonton.

Reviews for a starving artist in exchange for a special dish called chapter four!


End file.
